Chad, Baby
by AllMyDirtyThoughts
Summary: It started out as a normal date but that's not how it ended up. Anyone seen the Lifetime movie Blindsided? That's the Chad that it's talking about. SPOILER **This is actually about a girl having her husband role-play with her but you shouldn't find that out until the end.**


It was after our first date and I invited him into my apartment to have a drink but that's not how it ended up. We were standing in the dark hallway near my bedroom when Chad turned and caressed my cheek slightly. When I flinched at the unexpected touch he brought his hand into my hair and, in a harsh motion, pulled so that my head tilted up. He stared into my eyes hard and possessive, and I stared back with defiance. He took it as a challenge. He had me pressed up against the wall, hard. His lips prying mine open forcing me to breathe his exhales. He pushed me harder against the wall with his hips and it sent a small pain up my side when I whimpered he pulled back and smiled a devilish smile.

"You know, you've got a beautiful body" He said in a deep accented voice. If we had been in a different situation then I would of enjoyed the compliment and even here I couldn't keep his deep voice from getting to me.

Then he grabbed my hips and threw me onto my bed in the other room. I turned over on my back and tried to get to my feet but he was faster than me and had me pinned to the mattress before my feet could move to hit the floor. I scrambled and tried to get out from underneath him but he had my hands pinned above my head with one hand and he sat on my legs to keep me from kicking. I laid there heaving and out of breath waiting for his next move. I thought about screaming but his knife was within arms distance and he could kill me in seconds. He sat there a moment on my legs, looking at me from inches away, like a lion watching his prey right before going in for the kill. Then he brought his free hand up to my face and he brushed his thumb over my lips. Then he bent down and kissed me hard on my lips before moving down, slowly, to my neck. It sent shivers down my spine and he laughed deep in his throat at my reaction. I could feel his dick, hard in his pants. That's when he grabbed his tie, without moving from my neck, and bound my hands to one of the bed posts. With my hands tied, both of his hands were free. I strained against the tie but it just burned my wrists.

"What do you want from me?" I asked before taking a shaky breath.

He pulled away from my neck and sat up. "Isn't it obvious, love?" He answered in a deep voice.

His eyes dragged down until he was staring at my breasts. Then, he looked back up to my eyes and gave me a devilish grin before he unzipped my pants and ripped them off, doing the same with his as I sat there pulling on my restraints. When he finished taking off his pants I sat up against the post to get farther from him. With his pants off I could see his dick, there was a wet spot wet with precum. He got back on the bed and licked my panties where they were wet with cum before grabbing them in his teeth and pulling them down. Then he slowly drug his hands up my legs. When he got to my thighs I jumped a little and he squeezed. He went down and bit on the piece of flesh right at the top of my inner right thigh before he moved and licked my pussy. I let out a whimper and he went in deeper going faster and harder with his tongue until I was completely wet. When I was finally soaked he got up on his knees and pulled out his dick. Pumping himself and using his precum to wet himself. Then he got close enough to me that my face was near his dick. He grabbed my head and told me to "Open my mouth" and not to try anything. Then he held my head and began pumping his dick into my mouth hard and fast until he hit the back of my throat and I gagged a little. He pulled out of my mouth and kissed me we could taste each other in our mouths. Then he pulled me away from the post, pulling the tie binding my hands until it hurt. He thrust his dick into my and I moaned loudly before he put his hand over my mouth and told me to "Shut the fuck up" then he began pounding into me harder and harder. I could hear every thrust and I could feel him going deeper and deeper into me. His thrusts began to get more erratic an he was close to the edge.

"Please don't cum inside me" I whimpered through his hand that was pressed tight to my mouth.

But he wasn't listening to me. He thrust his hips harder and harder hit my climax. He was pumping me raw and finally, I could feel his cum shoot into me but he still didn't stop pumping into me until he was tired and I was raw. Then, he pulled out and left me tied to the bed post as he went for a shower.

The next morning I woke up with Chad laying next to me in bed. I rolled over on top of him and straddled him between my legs. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times.

"Good morning love" He said smiling up at me.

"Thank you baby" I said before going down for a kiss.e held my head and began pumping his dick into my mouth hard and fast until he hit the back of m


End file.
